The Golden Sun Show!
by Kindle
Summary: Formally a show with the cast of Golden Sun!
1. Chapter 1: The story starts!

Chapter 1  
  
Host:Hi I'm you're host!call me Kindle!  
  
Jenna:You look like a Djinn!  
  
Kindle:Grrr(.HeHeHe casts:: Fume::  
  
Jenna:_  
  
Mia:This will probily be bad.  
  
Kindle:Let's go to Tolbi!  
  
Everybody:OK!  
  
Isaac:Why Tolbi?  
  
Kindle:Hello?Colosso,And the Fine classy Restarants.The slots::holds up 40 Tickets::% Well we go tommrow!  
  
So how was it  
  
Jenna:Very bad  
  
It was any way  
  
Piers:Please review!  
  
And please tell me If it's bad(  
  
Note: %:tickets are for slots! 


	2. Chapter 2:The wrath of Kindle

Chapter2  
  
Kindle:Checklist time!Djinn,Candy,Food,Boat ticketsAnd Golden Sun cast.  
  
Isaac:Check, Check, Check, Check, Check..  
  
Kindle:Places Let's go!  
  
After 5 Hours  
  
Kindle Come on!Just a few more minutes.  
  
Ivan:you said that a while back.(  
  
Garet:Are we there yet?  
  
Kindle:No.  
  
Garet:Are we there yet?  
  
Kindle:No.  
  
Garet:Are we there yet?  
  
Kindle:No.  
  
Garet:Are we there yet?  
  
Kindle:SILENCE!  
  
Garet:???  
  
[10 minutes later]  
  
Garet:???  
  
Everybody:[mutters]Dumb.  
  
Kindle:We're here!  
  
Garet: Are we there yet?  
  
Kindle:sigh:: Well how was it?  
  
Piers:better.  
  
Oh yeah and sorry I didn't want to have a pre story talk. Anaway please review! 


	3. Chapter 3: The insane Mia

Chapter:3 Kalay Docks.  
  
Kindle :here we are(  
  
Alex[sarcastially]yay.I could have teleported us there.  
  
Kindle:::Grins evily:: But how can we throw Garet in a dungeon cell and leave him there?  
  
Alex: good point.  
Place:Kalay Boat Piers: we could have used my ship.  
  
Kindle:No.  
  
Piers:Why?  
  
Kindle:Cause I am the author!BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Mia:Time to throw Alex off the ship  
  
Alex:Mia's gone insane!Save me!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Kindle: I'll save you!::Click::  
  
Mia:Some where in the Shawman Village  
  
Alex:thank you O great Kindle!  
  
Kindle: Nah nevermind!::Click::  
  
Alex:OH NO!  
  
Mia:::Grins evily::Oh Alex(  
  
Jenna:Hey!I wasn't in this chapter!  
  
Kindle:Soo?  
  
Jenna:Well that's not nice(.Well Please rewiew!  
  
Kindle:You said my lines  
  
Jenna:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	4. Chapter4:At Sea and lots and lots of yel...

Chapter4:At Sea and lots and lots of yelling.  
  
Kindle:Well here we are at sea no monster.BOOM! OH NO!  
  
Jenna:What?  
  
Kindle:That!  
  
Felix:AHHHH!  
  
Isaac:KRAKEN!  
  
Sheba:NOOOOOOOOOOO!Title wave!  
  
Kraden:HELP!!  
  
Kindle::Click::  
  
Mia :Where are we?  
  
Ivan:Tolbi.  
  
Kindle:YAY!We're in Tolbi!  
  
Kraden:Yay!  
  
Kindle:SLOTS!  
  
Jenna&Kindle:REFINED DINING!  
  
Everybody:COLOSSO! Kindle:YAY!  
  
Jenna:He's happy.  
  
Kindle:You Bet I am!;).  
  
Jenna:.  
  
Kindle as always Please Review! 


	5. Chapter5:The Tolbi Tornado

Chapter 5:The Tolbi tornado  
  
Jenna:I don't like the way the title sounds O_O  
  
Kindle: Sooo I have writer's block :( .  
  
Jenna:Cause you write about 4 chapters a day.  
  
Kindle:Do not!But hope you enjoy the story! ________________________________________________________________________ Kindle:I'm bored.  
  
Mia: Me too.  
  
Piers:What is that?!?!  
  
Kindle:What?  
  
Kraden:Apprently a very strong wind blowing from the northeastern pat of the town.  
  
Kindle: Get over here!  
  
Kraden:MMMPPP[I crazy glued his mouth shut]  
  
Everybody [but Kraden]:Not helping Kraden!  
  
Scene:???  
  
Kindle: Where are we? ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well you'll just have to wait for later!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!Oh yeah Please review! 


	6. Off Gaia Falls!

Chapter 6:Off Gaia falls! ________________________________________________________________________ Garet:where are we?  
  
Kindle:Guess.Gaia falls and aqua rock hmm?  
  
Garet:Uhh.the Appojio islands?  
  
Felix:SHEBAAAAA!AHHHHHHHHHH![goes down Gaia falls to save Sheba]  
  
Jenna:FELIX!!!NOOOOOOO![goes down Gaia falls to save Felix and Sheba]  
  
Kindle:Well lets go!  
  
Everybody:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!![jump off Gaia falls.]  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Scene:???  
  
Kindle:Unnn my head[tries to stand up and faints.]  
  
Later..  
  
Kindle:Huh? Where am I?  
  
Jenna:Like I would know.  
  
Sheba:I really don't know the ground seems solid.  
  
Isaac:We should get moving.  
  
Kindle:Let's go now!  
  
Mia:Wait!Doesn't your head hurt?  
  
Kindle :No.  
  
Jenna:Let's go tommrow.  
  
Kindle:Well.OK!  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Kindle:Well Time for change!  
  
Jenna:NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kindle: .  
  
Jenna:Please Review! 


End file.
